


Келеле

by Bonniemary



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nyota is adorable, Spock is confused, kitty just happening, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это история о том, как у Спока появилась кошка. Ненадолго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Келеле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kelele](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819531) by [Majestrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestrix/pseuds/Majestrix). 



> Kelele (суахили) – звук, шум
> 
> Большое спасибо моей бете - Египетской Мау, которая разделяет мою любовь к гету и вдохновляет на новые переводы!

**1.**

Бесцельное блуждание.  
Спок никогда не видел пользы в подобной деятельности: путешествие без конечного пункта назначения, в отсутствие транспорта и после захода солнца? Абсолютно нелогично.  
Но когда спутники ценят компанию друг друга или даже наслаждаются ею, Спок пренебрегает практичностью в пользу такого занятия. Та, что убедила его так быстро изменить мнение, уже опирается на его локоть своей маленькой рукой. И Споку необъяснимо приятно прикосновение руки Ниоты Ухуры. Он может представить, как смеялась бы его мать, сообщи он ей такое.  
_Любовь делает рутину чудесной, мой дорогой._  
Спок смотрит вниз в тот самый момент, когда Ниота поднимает глаза, и улыбка на ее лице заставляет сердце биться быстрее.  
Действительно, чудесная.  
Сегодня теплая ночь в конце весны, Сан-Франциско находится в центре того, что люди называют _аномальной жарой._ Температура даже поблизости от воды составляет около тридцати девяти градусов по Цельсию. Новостные ленты ревут: оставайтесь в помещении или в тени! Пейте больше жидкостей!  
Спок наконец может снять теплую нижнюю футболку.  
Кажется, что температура не тревожит Ниоту. Она говорит, что в Найроби не так жарко, как все думают (в среднем от двадцати пяти до двадцати семи градусов по Цельсию в течение года), просто колебания температуры меньше, чем везде.  
Поэтому сегодня, после приятного вечера – дельтанский ужин и джаз-ретроспектива неподалеку – Ниота уговаривает Спока прогуляться к его квартире, чтобы продлить удовольствие. Спок понимает, что не может найти разумных причин для отказа, так что она берет его под руку, и они начинают неторопливо прогуливаться по направлению к квартире.  
– Ты никогда не исследовал окрестности? – спрашивает Ниота, когда они проходят мимо закрытого магазина. Товар на витрине позволяет предположить, что там продается обувь.  
– Не было необходимости, – говорит Спок. Он не вздрагивает, когда Ниота прижимает руки и лицо к стеклу, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. – Ниота, ты можешь активировать сигнализацию, – предупреждает он.  
– Я просто… Ты прав. Тогда ты точно запомнишь это место.  
Она отходит от магазина, чтобы рассмотреть вывеску.  
– Всегда есть какие-нибудь сокровища по соседству, которые не отмечены на картах и которые трудно отыскать. Места, которые могут порекомендовать только довольные покупатели: они передают секреты из уст в уста. Может быть, целые поколения знают о них от своих бабушек и дедушек, а те – от своих...  
– Никогда не думал об этом, – признается Спок. – Я полагаю, ты склонна романтизировать то, что я привык считать несущественными деталями.  
Ниота склоняет голову и, нежно улыбаясь, протягивает к нему руку:  
– Ну, спасибо.  
– Это свойство ты разделяешь с моей матерью, – Спок отправляет волну любви через семейные узы, разрешая себе эту секундную слабость. Он берет Ниоту за руку: сквозь телепатический контакт ощущается яркое счастье и удовольствие, и Спок тоже доволен.  
Остаток их прогулки так же приятен. Спок может говорить на множество тем, не ограничиваясь дисциплинами Академии, и это стимулирует разговор. Ниота сообщает, когда ей неинтересно или когда она не понимает чего-то. Быть в отношениях с человеком, который не испытывает необходимости раздувать свое эго, очень бодрит.  
Насыщенное общение оставляет Спока менее собранным, чем обычно. Он понимает, что они на расстоянии квартала от его квартиры, когда Ниота замолкает и останавливается:  
– Ш-ш-ш, – шипит она.  
Спок начинает спрашивать, что случилось, но потом слышит сам.  
– Кошка, – говорит он через мгновение. К сожалению, он часто натыкается на бездомных или брошенных животных на улицах Сан-Франциско. Он всегда останавливается, чтобы сообщить в Службу Контроля за животными точное месторасположение зверя. Незначительное усилие, чтобы обеспечить безопасность как животных, как и населения.  
– Да, я знаю, – рассеянно говорит Ниота и шагает в сторону кустарника на газоне. – Я пытаюсь понять, где этот бедный котенок.  
– Ниота, нелогично думать, что ты можешь определить возраст кошки, основываясь на… – существо снова издает звук, и Спок вынужден согласиться с обоснованностью заявления. Он смотрит на Ниоту и может различить выражение самодовольства на ее лице.  
– Ты что-то сказал?  
Он не ощущает раздражения.  
– Почему ты хочешь определить место нахождения этого животного? – спрашивает Спок.  
– Потому что он может нуждаться в помощи, – Ниота осторожно раздвигает ветки руками. – Может быть, он ранен.  
– Или он просто беседует со своими сородичами.  
Ниота качает головой и ее серьги тихонько звякают:  
– Нет, ему грустно и одиноко, и я не слышу, чтобы другие кошки ему отвечали. Я знаю, что ты думаешь, – говорит она, когда Спок открывает рот, чтобы возразить, – просто поверь мне и помоги найти его.  
Спок не хочет никого искать. Он не хочет сходить с тротуара на траву и разыскивать в кустах животное, которое, вполне вероятно, не…  
– Спок!  
Он движется вперед быстрее, чем успевает подумать, боясь того, что может найти. Ниота серьезно ранена, потому что животное оказалось больше и старше, чем она ожидала, оно прыгнуло на нее и разорвало плоть зубами и когтями…  
Спок поднимает Ниоту на руки, вынося из кустов. Он тщательно убеждается, что ее драгоценная темная кожа не повреждена, и что ее руки и плечи не оцарапаны. Его сердце глухо стучит в боку, когда он поворачивает ее кисти, чтобы проверить подвижность. Смутно он понимает, что она зовет его по имени:  
– Спок? Ох, Спок, _mhibu. Mimi ni faini._ Спок?  
_Любимый, я в порядке._  
Слова прорываются сквозь туман в его голове, и Спок моргает. Ниота смотрит на него сверху вниз, потому что он продолжает держать ее на весу, не давая ногам прикоснуться к земле.  
– Можешь поставить меня на место, _mahabubu, любимый,_ – говорит она, обхватывая ладонями его лицо. Ее руки кажутся прохладными на его коже, и Спок наклоняется ближе, бережно опускает Ниоту вниз, прикасается своим лбом к ее. Он не ощущает ни упрека, ни гнева. Совсем наоборот – Ниоте льстит, что она вдохновляет его на такое интенсивное предложение помощи.  
Спок не знает, как объяснить, что он готов разорвать мир на части, если это убережет ее от необходимости когда-либо испытывать страх.  
– Я прошу прощения, – начинает говорить Спок, но Ниота останавливает его. Ее рука касается Спока, и он немедленно начинает чувствовать прилив стыда за свою чрезмерную реакцию и неустойчивое сердцебиение.  
– Ты не должен извиняться за то, что был самим собой, не передо мной, – шепчет Ниота. Она касается его лица губами, покрывая лоб и щеки легкими поцелуями. – Я в порядке и ты в порядке, – произносит она, прижимаясь к его коже.  
– Тогда что заставило тебя кричать? – спрашивает Спок, и в его голосе нет ни грамма раздражения.  
Ниота отодвигается назад, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
– Я нашла котенка. Он маленький и тощий, можешь помочь мне его достать?  
Спок осторожно обходит Ниоту и раздвигает ветки в том месте, откуда доносились жалобные звуки. Котенок грязный, маленький и серый. Он настолько крохотный, что Спок может поднять его на ладони, и когда он делает это, то чувствует, как животное дрожит.  
– Ох, _malaika kidogo*_ , ты просто изумительный, ты знаешь об этом? – Ниота воркует над взъерошенным шариком меха и костей.  
Спок не впечатлен.  
– Ниота, я знаю, что твои ксенолингвистические навыки не имеют аналогов, однако неужели ты ожидаешь, что это животное поймет тебя?  
Она смотрит на него с раздражением:  
– Доказано, что одомашненные животные могут понимать некоторое количество слов на том языке, на котором говорят их хозяева!  
Спок хмурится, когда животное облизывает его большой палец своим шершавым языком. Странное ощущение, почти щекочущее.  
– Что ты хочешь сделать теперь?  
– Мы принесем его к тебе, искупаем и дадим поесть, – отвечает Ниота.  
– Я не хочу присматривать за этой молодой кошкой, – говорит Спок. Это разумная позиция относительно неизвестного животного, которое было найдено в зарослях кустарника.  
– Я бы хотела ее забрать, но я не могу, – говорит Ниота. Спок знает, что в общежития не допускаются домашние животные, но молчит. – Пожалуйста?.. Пока мы не найдем для нее хороший дом?  
– Использование слова «мы» меня тревожит, – говорит Спок, в то время как Ниота мягко забирает котенка.  
– Как ты можешь отказать этим глазам? – она прислоняет котенка к лицу и улыбается, когда тот слабо толкает головой ее щеку.  
Спок может отказать кошке.  
– Ниота, – говорит он, – я не хочу кошку.  
И, в общем, это история о том, как у Спока появляется кошка. 

____________________  
*malaika kidogo- маленький ангел (суахили)

 

**2.**

Дворец Питомцев, Pet Plaza, является большим и вонючим свидетельством сложных и весьма нелогичных отношений людей с животными разной степени одомашненности. Странная бренчащая музыка действует Споку на нервы, а не успокаивает, как, видимо, предполагалось. Они заворачивают в очередной проход между стеллажами: Ниота толкает перед собой пестро окрашенную тележку, свободной рукой прижимая к груди чисто вымытое животное.  
Спок видит бессчетное количество кошачьего корма в банках и пакетах, вплоть до огромных, по двести пятьдесят фунтов. В конце прохода два человека, мужчина и женщина, как раз держат такой пакет, пытаясь впихнуть его в тележку, где уже лежат три таких же мешка. Женщина постарше недовольно наблюдает за ними.  
– Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны, это же последний пакет, так ведь? – спрашивает она.  
– Да, мэм, – отвечает мужчина, напряженно улыбаясь. – Последний со вкусом Речного Лосося!  
– Да, спасибо… У меня двадцать семь кошек, и все они обожают этот корм! – сообщает она.  
– Боже мой, двадцать семь кошек? – спрашивает та, что помоложе. – Это много!  
– А началось всего с одной! В один прекрасный день я огляделась и поняла, что меня окружают мои маленькие друзья!  
Спок концентрируется на осознании своей правоты и наблюдает, как Ниота старательно не смотрит в его сторону. Кошка должна уйти.  
Но сейчас она выглядывает из-за плеча Ниоты так, будто смотрит ему в самую душу и имеет наглость прочитать то, о чем он думает. Спок очень хочет зашипеть на нее, обнажив зубы, но вместо этого старается поддерживать безразличное, незаинтересованное выражение.  
– Корм для котят, корм для растущих котят, – Ниота бросается к полке и приседает. – С каким вкусом ты хочешь, Келеле?  
– Возможно, она предпочла бы Речного Лосося.  
Ниота награждает его неуместно строгим взглядом и начинает изучать этикетки, на которых изображены счастливые нарисованные животные и равнодушные сфотографированные. Спок стоит рядом с тележкой и вздыхает про себя. Келеле – да, звук – весьма точное описание крошечной кошечки породы Голубая Сиамская, что было установлено после длительного мытья. Спустя четыре омовения истинный цвет наконец стало можно определить. С момента своего спасения и последующего купания котенок замолкал только тогда, когда Ниота держала его.  
И это правильно, потому что Спок не хочет держать животное, даже при том, что ему нравится, когда рука Ниоты лежит на своем месте, у него на локте.  
Очень нелогично обижаться на беззащитных.  
Келеле забирается на плечо Ниоты и смотрит на него сквозь длинные черные пряди волос своими неестественно большими глазами. Спок прищуривается на нее в ответ – он почти уверен, что кошка выглядит самодовольно.  
Узурпаторша.  
– Тунец, курица и индейка, – произносит Ниота, и Спок обращает все свое внимание на нее. Ниота выпрямляется с охапкой кошачьей еды. Кошка, изображенная на этикетке, выглядит совершенно нереалистичной и, вероятно, бешеной.  
– Теперь игрушки, – объявляет Ниота, и Спок следует за ней.  
– Ниота, я вынужден выразить свое неодобрение количеству товаров в нашей тележке. Кошачий Трон Прекрасной Принцессы стоит на двадцать девять кредитов больше, чем Подстилка для Кошки.  
– Спок, эта Подстилка просто ужасна, я не могу представить, как Келеле будет на ней спать! Это просто кусок мешковины! – говорит Ниота. Она проводит пальцами по проволочным клеткам для птиц.  
Спок оставляет при себе мнение о том, что кусок мешковины является более чем достаточным для кошки, которая у них временно. Он просто толкает тележку дальше.  
Он наблюдает за тем, как тележка заполняется товарами: специальный шампунь и кондиционер для блестящей шерсти котят, расчески и средство для удаления колтунов, лекарства и витамины, и игрушки.  
Слишком много игрушек.  
Келеле сидит либо на плече Ниоты, либо у нее на руках, в результате чего Ниота не может опираться на его локоть, пока они двигаются. Это неприемлемо. А в зоомагазине это просто необходимо из-за большого количества животных, которые тут продаются, и животных, которые пришли со своими хозяевами.  
– Все в порядке?  
Спок понимает, что хмурится.  
– Я в адекватном состоянии, – сообщает он.  
Похоже, Ниота не слишком убеждена, но она идет дальше. К счастью, в их тележке больше нет места, а лента перед кассами слишком короткая. Кассир сканирует их покупки, и Спок смотрит на итоговую сумму: двести сорок семь кредитов. Для кошки. Для кошки, которую он не хочет.  
Возможно, пришло время для них с Ниотой очертить границы в отношениях. Попросить его взять животное на некоторое время – это одно, но платить за…  
Ниота подталкивает его в сторону и проводит своей кредиткой по сенсору. Покупка совершена, и все товары упакованы в пакеты, которые они принесли с собой.  
– Что? – спрашивает Ниота, выбирая пакет полегче.  
Спок ощущает что-то похожее на смущение.  
– Я ошибочно предположил, что ты ожидала, что я финансирую эту экспедицию, – говорит он, забирая оставшиеся сумки.  
– Почему?  
– Опыт подсказывает.  
Ниота отцепляет котенка от своей рубашки и осторожно кладет его в сумку. Келеле выглядывает из пакета и мяукает, словно протестуя против всеобщей несправедливости.  
– По-моему, мы с тобой вообще никогда не говорили про деньги, – произносит Ниота, когда они покидают магазин.  
– Нет. Люди показывают предостаточно социальных сигналов, которые свидетельствуют о том, что подобные разговоры неприятны. У меня никогда не было ни шансов, ни желания выучить их все, – признается Спок. – Я тебя обидел?  
Ниота выглядит так, будто обдумывает его вопрос.  
– Не совсем, – в конце концов отвечает она, – но мы еще поговорим об этом позже. Келеле нужно покормить, и я жду не дождусь, чтобы посмотреть, как ей понравятся новые игрушки!  
Келеле смотрит прямо на Спока и снова мяукает.

 

***  
– Вот так! – произносит Ниота, приподнимаясь с пола. У Келеле теперь есть прекрасно оформленный угол в квартире Спока: закрытый лоток с гипоаллергенным наполнителем, вычурная плюшевая лежанка, а также подставка с керамической миской для воды с одной стороны и железным блюдечком для еды с другой.  
Ниота пытается не смеяться над неопределенно кислым выражением на лице Спока. Что ей нужно было делать, оставить бедного котенка на обочине? Если бы они ее не нашли, она бы точно погибла черед пару дней.  
Ее сердце готово разорваться от наблюдения за тем, как Келеле вскидывает лапы над головой, чтобы добраться до перышка, свисающего с палочки.  
– Она такая счастливая, правда, Спок?  
Ниота сидит на полу и водит пальцами перед Келеле, отдергивая руку каждый раз, когда Келеле готова прыгнуть.  
– Я не знаком с кошачьей мимикой, поэтому я не могу с уверенностью утверждать что-либо.  
Спок с интересом наблюдает за тем, как изношенные шорты Ниоты обтягивают ее ягодицы наиболее приятным образом.  
Ниота смеется и поднимается на ноги.  
– О, Спок, – говорит она, берет его руки и оборачивает их вокруг своей талии. Спок не говорит, что если бы они были одни, то уже находились бы в постели. На Ниоте немного одежды – настоящий пир для глаз, особенно когда она ползает с этим… неприемлемо нахальным животным.  
Он сжимает руки и наклоняет голову, прижимаясь лицом к ее плечу, заключая Ниоту в объятия. Она вздрагивает, когда Спок касается нежного местечка на коже.  
– Думаешь, я про тебя забыла?  
– Мои немногочисленные физические и эмоциональные потребности были удовлетворены. Кроме того, абсолютно нелогично бояться, что котенок заменит тебе меня, – говорит он, касаясь губами ее шеи.  
_Да, забыла,_ он думает.  
Ниота прижимается еще ближе и говорит:  
– Ну конечно.  
И тут же начинает хихикать, когда Спок неожиданно поднимает ее в воздух:  
– Что ты делаешь?!  
– Я полагаю, что мы оба ценим удовлетворение наших потребностей более физическим путем, – говорит Спок, позволяя себе улыбнуться. Он касается носом ее кожи – запах Ниоты теплый и знакомый, ему просто хочется тереться об нее лицом, и именно этим он сейчас занимается. Он чувствует, как удовольствие и желание пробуждаются в ней.  
Спок чуть прикусывает зубами кожу на шее Ниоты рядом с ее ухом, и в ответ она обхватывает его ногами вокруг талии. Он толкает дверь в спальню и едва добирается до кровати, когда Ниота прикусывает его ухо. Он с рычанием бросает ее на матрас и, прикрыв глаза, наблюдает за тем, как она откидывается назад.  
– Если ты подойдешь ближе, то узнаешь, что я уже совсем мокрая, – Ниота почти стонет, стягивая крошечные хлопковые шорты, которые дразнили Спока большую часть утра. Он сглатывает, когда видит, что она не носит нижнего белья, и промежность ее шорт потемнела от влаги. Тесный синий топ облегает ее грудь, подчеркивая затвердевшие соски. Спок облизывает губы и тянется, чтобы придержать ее руку, когда Ниота собирается снять майку.  
– Было бы грубостью, если бы я не предложил тебе помощь в процессе удаления одежды.  
Глаза у Ниоты вспыхивают:  
– Очень грубо, – соглашается она.  
Спок берется за пояс ее топа и тянет его вверх, обхватывает ладонями груди Ниоты и потирает большими пальцами соски. Она вздрагивает от его прикосновения, и выглядит это ужасно притягательно. Спок возбужден, он хочет войти в Ниоту немедленно, но не хочет отпускать ее. Он снимает топ и бросает его через плечо.  
Его ноздри раздуваются, когда он чувствует запах ее возбуждения, и он толкает ее на кровать.  
– О боже, да, – стонет она, когда Спок становится на колени на край кровати и закидывает ее ноги себе на плечи. Ниота стонет, когда он прижимается к ней лицом и чуть касается зубами ее влажных нижних губ.– О, ебать! – ругается она.  
– В конечном итоге, – соглашается Спок, поднимая голову. – Но только после того, как я поработаю над мультиоргазмом.  
Ниота смотрит на него изумленно, потом усмехается, а затем ее глаза обращаются к двери.  
– Ой, Спок, ты забыл закрыть дверь, – говорит она и закрывает пылающее лицо руками.  
Он кратко облизывает ее складки и ухмыляется, когда Ниота визжит и сжимает бедра вокруг его головы.  
– Нет, Спок! Келеле смотрит! – жалуется Ниота.  
– До тех пор, пока она не мешает, мне все равно, – отвечает он и, чтобы доказать свою правоту, касается языком ее набухшего клитора.  
Ниота тянет его за волосы и кричит:  
– Я не могу делать это с ребенком в комнате!  
Спок обхватывает ее бедра еще сильнее и облизывает ее. Он не хочет говорить об этом _riolozhikaik_ , бессмысленном животном сейчас.  
Он наклоняет голову, прижимаясь к ней, и использует язык со всей изобретательностью, на которую только способен. Он лижет ее, будто умирает от голода.  
Спок чувствует, как мышцы Ниоты начинают подрагивать, и тогда он медленно проталкивает внутрь один палец, а затем второй, не отрывая рта от ее клитора. Он стонет, ощущая вкус ее влаги на своем языке, на щеках и на подбородке. Ухура тоже издает тихий скулящий звук и сильнее двигает бедрами. Весь его контроль направлен на то, чтобы не использовать зубы, когда она так возбуждена, так полна желания, и его пальцы скользят в ней с хлюпающим звуком, липкие от смазки.  
– О, боже мой, Спок! – Ниота падает на кровать и трется об его лицо. – Нам нужно… о боже, вот тут, прямо тут! – кричит она и дрожит.  
Спок неохотно отстраняется от нее, завороженно наблюдая, как Ниота двигается, насаживаясь на его пальцы.  
– Хочешь остановиться сейчас? – спрашивает он, гордый тем, насколько спокойно звучит его голос. Спок прижимает таз Ниоты к кровати, удерживая так, что она не может двинуться. Она немедленно скулит и корчится на кровати.  
– Спок, пожалуйста!  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я убрал руку, чтобы унести Келеле? – спрашивает он и поворачивает пальцы. Ниота снова стонет и крутит головой на кровати. – Чувствуешь, какая ты мокрая, Ухура? – шепчет Спок, в то время как она смотрит на его руку. Простое движение, туда и обратно. – Ты _слышишь_ , какая мокрая?  
– Спок… – она прикусывает губу и толкает бедрами, отчаянно пытаясь ощутить трение, в котором нуждается. – Пожалуйста! – всхлипывает она, и Спок едва не кончает, даже не касаясь своего _lok._  
Время игр закончено. Спок вынимает пальцы из Ухуры и быстро снимает свои штаны и нижнее белье. Ниота перекатывается на постели, и Спок хватает ее, поднимая вверх. Она обхватывает руками его шею и яростно целует, скользя вниз, на его болезненно стоящий член. Спок целует ее в ответ, почти рычит в рот Ниоте, когда она опускается до конца.  
Ниота прижимается губами к его лицу, в то время как Спок изо всех сил пытается не толкаться в нее, как сумасшедший.  
– Так хорошо, – бормочет она и сжимает мышцы вокруг его члена.  
– Ниота, – говорит Спок, пытаясь предупредить ее, но теперь его голос звучит жалко.  
– Келеле еще смотрит. Уходи! – Ниота пытается прогнать животное в соседнюю комнату.  
Спок обнимает ее сильнее и двигает бедрами вперед.  
– О боже! – взвизгивает она.  
– Ты не будешь думать ни о чем другом, пока я внутри тебя, – рычит Спок и толкается в нее, сильно и глубоко. – Я первый в твоих мыслях, – он подчеркивает свои слова новым толчком бедер, который заставляет Ниоту захлебываться стоном. Она царапает ногтями его спину, пытаясь сдержаться, но мучительный ритм выходит за пределы ее человеческих возможностей. Спок просто поднимает ее и отпускает, позволяя гравитации сделать всю работу.  
Ниота прикусывает его ухо, и Спок обмякает. Они оба валятся на кровать, и Спок едва успевает удержать себя руками по обе стороны от головы Ниоты. Она вытягивает волосы из-под его ладони, и пряди щекочут чувствительную кожу. Спок вздрагивает и снова начинает двигаться.  
Он не понимает, почему люди так недооценивают эту так называемую миссионерскую позицию. В этом положении доступна наилучшая траектория и угол для того, чтобы удовлетворить Ниоту и его самого. И еще он может наблюдать, как желание и экстаз отражаются на ее лице, стимулируя его продолжать. Спок обхватывает правую ногу Ухуры и поднимает, углубляя проникновение.  
Ниота реагирует немедленно и жестко, вскидывая голову и погружая ногти в его грудь. Ее бедра встречают его собственные с непристойным влажным звуком.  
– О боже, я так близко! – говорит она.  
Спок наклоняется, целует ее и кладет пальцы на пси-точки на ее лице, и попадает в разум Ниоты.  
Двойственные ощущения только усиливают желание и сжигают последние остатки контроля. Спок устраивается в ее голове, таким образом поддерживая связь до тех пор, пока они физически соединены, связывая их так близко, как только возможно. Он двигает бедрами к ее бедрам, безудержно, и каждый толчок касается ее клитора, посылает мурашки по рукам и…  
Ниота окунается в оргазм, неосознанно сжимаясь вокруг Спока, и его кульминация не заставляет долго ждать. На мгновение во вселенной не остается ничего, кроме него и Ухуры, а потом реальность возвращается обратно. Он кончает с криком, обхватив пальцами бедра Ниоты и удерживая, пока он изливается в нее.  
В разгар происходящего они как-то переместились к изголовью кровати. Спок наклоняется вперед, опираясь руками на стену, все еще внутри Ниоты, пока они оба переводят дыхание.  
– Это было… – Ниота откидывает волосы со лба, пытаясь взять дыхание под контроль.  
– Очень приятно, – говорит Спок с оттенком самодовольства. Ниота ловит эмоцию и хихикает, задыхаясь. Он оглядывается через плечо и видит, что Келеле ушла куда-то, пока они занимались сексом. Его самодовольство возрастает. Это его дом, и он будет делать то, что хочет и когда хочет!  
– Спок, ты серьезно… – ее голос затихает, в то время как Спок снова возвращает свое внимание к ней и тому факту, что его член все еще находится в глубине ее очень теплого тела.  
– Я еще с тобой не закончил, – обещает он и двигает бедрами. Ниота открывает рот. Спок находит ее руки и сжимает запястья. С небольшим усилием он перенаправляет поток своей крови и почти ухмыляется, когда Ниота прикрывает глаза и стонет, низко и прерывисто, перед тем как снова начать двигаться.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты кончила еще раз, и кричала мое имя при этом, – рычит Спок.  
Ниота сплетает свои пальцы с его и поводит тазом уже сильнее, откидывает голову назад, выставляя эстетически привлекательное горло и свою грудь, подпрыгивающую от движений. Спок облизывает губы и толкается в нее. У них есть еще часы, чтобы не думать ни о чем, а в особенности об этом упрямом животном, которое тут все равно временно.  
Спок об этом позаботится.

**3.**

– Может быть, мы должны переместить это в спальню? – Спок внутренне хмурится. Он знает, что не было никакой логики в приобретении Кошачьего Трона Прекрасной Принцессы. Келеле воспользовалась им только однажды, да и то тогда, когда Ниота переместила спящего котенка на трон, украшенный многочисленными оборками. Когда Спок с Ниотой проснулись, котенок сидел возле ног Ниоты и громко мурлыкал.  
Неприемлемо.  
Он не понимает, как такое маленькое животное может вызвать столько проблем. Спок пытается деликатно обратиться к самому животному, указывая на Трон Принцессы:  
– Ты должна спать здесь, Келеле. Ниота утверждает, что приобрела его, потому что именно здесь тебе будет наиболее комфортно.  
– Утверждает! – возмущается Ниота его выбором слов. – А здесь есть такой хороший матрасик! – говорит она и хлопает по кошачьей кровати.  
– Судя по ее поведению, логично сделать вывод, что Келеле, кажется, не впечатлена, – ворчит Спок. Кошка действительно не выглядит так, будто собирается когда-либо пользоваться своими собственными постельными принадлежностями.  
– Она может спать с нами в постели, – осторожно говорит Ниота.  
– Неприемлемо, – возражает он. – Кровать предназначена только для двуногих гуманоидов.  
– Спок, ей не нравится ее кровать. Сегодня уже четвертый раз, как мы нашли ее в твоем ботинке. Ей нравится твой запах.  
– Я не забочусь, что она предпочитает. Это мои ботинки, – говорит он.  
– Спок…  
– _Kae’amp,_ – заявляет он. Безумие.  
– Спок.  
Больше сказать нечего, так что тишина становится единственным логичным вариантом.  
Ниота прижимает большой и указательный палец к переносице и громко вздыхает:  
– Такое чувство, что у меня две кошки! – бормочет она.  
– Я тебя слышу, – напоминает Спок. Ниота поворачивается к нему.  
– _Nash-veh s’frei,_ – парирует она. _Хотя бы одна из них понимает слова._  
– Я не хочу, чтобы она спала на моей кровати, и это окончательно, Ниота, – говорит Спок, и это его последнее слово.  
– Но мы выяснили, что она продолжает кричать и плакать, пока я не беру ее на руки! Может быть, я должна поспать здесь, с ней.  
Сощурившись, Спок смотрит на Келеле, которая блаженно играет с мячиком, набитым кошачьей мятой, и хвост ее машет из стороны в сторону. Он вдыхает через нос и выдыхает через рот:  
– Я не хочу спать без тебя, – сообщает он.  
Лицо Ниоты смягчается, она встает и прижимается к Споку. Это приятно, и он притягивает ее ближе и кладет свою голову на ее.  
– Я знаю, что последние несколько дней были нелегкими, – говорит Ухура.  
– Четыре дня, двенадцать часов и двадцать семь минут, – вежливо поправляет Спок.  
Ниота хмыкает и поднимает голову, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Спока. Он чувствует ее любовь и признательность, и ее восхищение. Ниоте нравится, что он может держать свое слово, даже если это довольно трудно сделать.  
Спок трется об нее носом и нежно целует.  
– Возможно, Кошачий Трон Прекрасной Принцессы находится слишком близко к двери и слишком далеко от тебя, чтобы удовлетворить излишнее желание Келеле быть рядом с тобой.  
Ниота улыбается и поднимается на цыпочки, чтобы снова поцеловать Спока.  
– Излишне желать находиться рядом со мной? – бормочет она ему в рот.  
Спок обдумывает шаткое положение, в которое сам же себя и загнал.  
– Только если ты не С’чн Т’гай Спок, – отвечает он и обнимает хихикающую Ниоту.  
– Мы не можем забывать о Келеле, – пищит она, выворачиваясь из его рук, и снова опускается на пол. Спок кисло наблюдает за тем, как она собирает вульгарную розовую постель и кошку, а потом идет мимо него, напевая что-то на суахили.  
Это все временно, думает Спок.  
Скоро это становится его ежедневной мантрой.

***  
Спустя одну неделю и два дня с момента появления Келеле в квартире Спока, Кошачий Трон Прекрасной Принцессы бесследно исчезает. Сама Келеле, похоже, этого не замечает – потому что обосновывается в постели Спока. Он может сколько угодно утверждать, что домашние животные не должны спать в кровати, но Келеле спит там, где хочет.  
Бороться с этим уже просто нелогично.  
Она спит на его подушке, зарываясь мордочкой в его волосы. Не имеет значения, спит при этом сам Спок или просто отдыхает рядом с Ниотой. После того, как он ложится на кровать, она прыгает следом и мяукает, как будто он может понять, чего она хочет. Потом она трогает лапой матрас и садится рядом с подушкой, выжидая.  
– Я не твоя постельная принадлежность, – говорит Спок.  
Келеле просто машет на него хвостом.  
– Я не буду менять свой режим, чтобы удовлетворить тебя.  
– Спок? С кем ты разговариваешь?.. – бормочет Ниота и подвигается ближе. Спок тихо шипит на Келеле. Он не хочет беспокоить Ниоту, которой просто необходим ежедневный период длительного сна.  
Спок смотрит на Келеле и ложится рядом с Ниотой, она тут же переворачивается, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, что весьма приятно. Спок расслабляется и начинает считать про себя. Келеле подходит к нему и тыкается мордочкой в его волосы, и начинает громко мурлыкать.  
Это не может быть правдой, Спок не рассчитывает вероятность, чтобы дать точную оценку, но кажется, его ночная медитация становится более эффективной. Вряд ли логично приписывать заслугу кошачьему мурчанию.  
Так что он и не думает об этом.

***  
Животное любит прятаться в кроссовке Спока, поэтому оно похищает обувь и прячет где-то в квартире.  
– Келеле, это четвертый раз, когда ты украла мой правый кроссовок, – Спок поднимает кушетку одной рукой и смотрит на пол.  
Ни следа обуви.  
Он аккуратно опускает кушетку и оглядывает комнату. Он уже посмотрел везде, в логичных и нелогичных местах, и все это было бесполезно.  
– Келеле, я бы хотел попасть на свой Suus Mahna спарринг вовремя.  
Келеле равнодушно смотрит на него со своего места в луче солнечного света.  
– Ты бесполезное и неблагодарное животное. Ниота найдет для тебя постоянный дом, и все будет как прежде, как будто тебя тут никогда и не было, – говорит Спок.  
Он смиряется и берет запасную пару обуви из шкафа в спальне.

***  
Спок зажигает _asenoi_ и смотрит, как темнеет и заворачивается дым. Он раскладывает на полу свой коврик для медитации и садится на него. Сегодня все будет по-другому. Он не даст мяукающему узурпатору Келеле прервать его. Спок поправляет одежду, чтобы достигнуть максимального комфорта, и принимает расслабленную позу, прежде чем закрыть глаза.  
– Мррррррмяу.  
Спок открывает глаза и смотрит на дверь. Замок заблокирован, и котенок не сможет войти внутрь без помощи. Учитывая ее неспособность говорить на стандарте, дверь точно не откроется. Спок снова расслабляется и…  
– Мяяяяяяяяяяяуууууу!  
Спок стискивает зубы и открывает глаза. Ниота сейчас на территории кампуса, следовательно, не в состоянии успокоить и отвлечь молодое животное. Возможно…  
– Келеле, – говорит он, повышая голос, чтобы кошка могла услышать его через дверь. – В настоящее время я должен медитировать. Займи себя какой-нибудь из многочисленных игрушек, пока я не закончу. Пожалуйста, отойди от двери, и я настаиваю, чтобы ты воздержалась от исполнения кошачьего концерта. Он не вызывает во мне такого отклика, как в Ниоте.  
Тридцать секунд проходят, и она молчит. Спок кивает и закрывает глаза. Он делает глубокий вздох и…  
Келеле царапается в дверь, и терпению Спока наступает конец.  
– Открыть дверь, – приказывает он, и Келеле кувыркается в комнату с радостным мяуканьем. Она подскакивает и направляется к Споку, залезает на колени, и все это сопровождается мяуканьем. Как он посмел оставить ее одну без живого развлечения?  
Спок смотрит на нее сверху вниз, но Келеле, похоже, это совсем не беспокоит.  
За две недели своего пребывания в квартире Келеле постоянно следовала за Споком в комнату для медитации. Сначала он просто выгонял ее прочь, даже если она и пыталась атаковать его лодыжки на выходе. Но потом она все равно начинала мяукать и царапать дверь, если там не было Ниоты, чтобы отвлечь ее игрой.  
Нелогичное существо, думает Спок, глядя на кошку.  
– Все, что ты хочешь – это сидеть у меня на коленях? С какой целью? У тебя есть кровать, слишком дорогая для временного пристанища, но ты отказываешься от нее, предпочитая мою подушку и мои волосы. Ниоту, кажется, это совсем не беспокоит, но это мои волосы!.. – он склоняет голову и смотрит, как Келеле начинает месить лапами его бедро сквозь спортивные штаны и громко урчит. Вибрация довольно приятна, и Спок ощущает, как его плечи начинают расслабляться.  
Он чувствует, как спокойствие начинает распространяться в его разуме, глубоко вздыхает и погружается в медитацию, оставляя весь мир в стороне. Несколько часов спустя он возвращается в реальность обновленным и умиротворенным. Келеле все еще лежит на нем, дыша быстро и глубоко, она спит. Спок смотрит на нее и испытывает то, что приблизительно можно было бы определить, как нежность.  
Дверь в комнату тихо открывается, и появляется удивленная Ниота.  
– Я тебе мешаю? – шепотом спрашивает она.  
– Нет, – отвечает Спок. – Эта особая честь досталась Келеле.  
– Ой. Мне так жаль. Келеле, _kelele nzuri*_ , иди сюда. Ох, она спит! – Ниота поднимает котенка и прижимает к своему лицу. – Она такая восхитительная!  
Спок поднимается на ноги:  
– Восхитительная – это субъективное понятие.  
– Ну, ты тоже восхитителен, – говорит Ниота и приближается, чтобы подарить Споку быстрый поцелуй. А потом она уходит, прижимая к себе Келеле и бормоча той ласковые слова на смеси стандартного и суахили.  
Спок не хочет быть на одном уровне с какой-то кошкой.

________________  
*kelele nzuri – приятный звук (суахили)

***

– Уже прошло три недели и четыре дня.  
Ниота отрывается от рецепта на падде, смотрит вверх и моргает.  
– Три недели и четыре дня, с того как..?  
Спок открывает дверцу и достает специи.  
– Уже прошло три недели и четыре дня с тех пор, как мы стали временно заботиться о Келеле, – отвечает он.  
Ниота рассеянно кивает и нюхает соус.  
– Кажется, нужно больше лайма, – говорит она.  
Спок открывает холодильник и достает лайм и перец чили. Ниота поднимает бровь, но ничего не говорит, забирая у него оба ингредиента.  
– Судя по всему, ты не удивлена, что она пробыла у нас столько.  
– Нужно время для того, чтобы выяснить, что у Келеле нет хозяев, либо ее просто выбросили на улицу, – говорит Ниота и кладет лайм на стол. Она разрезает его и использует ручной пресс, чтобы выдавить сок. – Точно срок не назовешь.  
– Я ощущаю, что возможность этого не является полным объяснением того, что я согласился временно дать пристанище этой кошке, – говорит Спок.  
Ниота останавливается и смотрит на него:  
– Хочешь, чтобы я нашла другое жилье для Келеле?  
Спок хочет. Кошка уже привыкла спать на нем, когда он медитирует.  
– Какие есть альтернативы?  
– Сейчас я могу только незаконно держать ее в общежитии, – признает Ниота.  
– Почему бы ты рискнула получить выговор из-за этого животного?  
Она пожимает плечами и возвращается к приготовлению пищи:  
– Акт сострадания. Кроме того, Гейла любит кошек, она будет вне себя от восторга.  
– Я не могу поставить тебя в такое положение. Келеле останется здесь, пока другой дом не будет найден, но мы должны установить временные рамки на период ожидания.  
– Это разумно, – кивает Ниота. – Сколько ты предлагаешь?  
– Один месяц.  
– Это больше, чем я ожидала, – признается Ниота. – Один месяц… Если никто не появится, мы подыщем для нее хорошего хозяина или отдадим в приют.  
– Согласен.  
Спок смотрит вниз на Келеле, которая трется об его лодыжки. Он поднимает ее на руки и хмуро смотрит, как она упирается лапками в его грудь и облизывает подбородок.  
Ниота визжит, будто ей больно. А потом спокойно открывает контейнер с тофу и начинает нарезать его.  
– Вы такие милые, – воркует она.  
Спок смотрит на Келеле, и та подтягивается, устраивается на его плече и громко мурлычет.  
Он по-прежнему не хочет быть на том же уровне, что и кошка.

 

***

 _«Ваше понимание материала недостаточно для требований этого курса»._  
– Мррррр.  
Спок делает паузу и продолжает.  
_«Кадет Ухура сообщает, что вы не принимали участия в запланированных практических сессиях, а так же не пытались…»_  
– Ммммммрмяууу!  
– У меня нет времени для тебя, Келеле, – говорит Спок и продолжает писать рекомендацию.  
_«…посетить меня в офисе. Ваше поведение не оставляет никакой альтернативы, кроме как заключить, что у вас нет намерения дальше посещать мои занятия. Вы будете исключены и должны…»_  
Спок шипит, когда маленькие когти царапают его ногу сквозь носок. Келеле удивительно сильная для такого маленького тельца.  
– Я занят, пожалуйста, отцепи свои когти от моего тела.  
Келеле пытается подтянуться, используя штаны Спока. Он осторожно поднимает ее и ставит на стол. Келеле мгновенно прыгает вперед и садится на экран его падда.  
– Я пытаюсь проверять домашнее задание, – говорит кошке Спок. – Твое текущее положение не способствует завершению моей работы.  
Келеле просто сидит и смотрит на него своими большими голубыми глазами. Она оборачивает хвост вокруг себя, таким образом целиком закрывая экран.  
Ниота на кампусе, на встрече ксенолигнвистов, и за исключением одного короткого, совершенно неудовлетворительного момента, когда она забежала к нему в кабинет, они больше не виделись. Никакого долгого и существенного контакта в течение двух дней, шестнадцати часов, двух минут и семи секунд.  
Восьми секунд.  
Спок не считает, разумеется, у него есть точный внутренний хронометр, унаследованный с вулканскими генами. Вот и все.  
Келеле смотрит на Спока и мигает.  
– У тебя есть достаточное количество продовольствия и воды. Я поддерживаю твою игровую площадку в нетронутом состоянии, даже несмотря на твое пристрастие прятать игрушки в различных и совершенно нелогичных местах квартиры. Ты по-прежнему не вернула мой правый кроссовок. А сейчас я должен закончить работу.  
Келеле мурлычет и ложится на падд.  
– Я видел, как ты повиновалась командам Ниоты – а они были произнесены на суахили и стандарте. Следовательно, ты меня понимаешь. Уйди с моего рабочего пространства и вернись к своему… кошачьему креслу. Против моей воли Ниота приобрела еще один предмет мебели, который ты отказываешься использовать. Ниота объяснила, что это была самая удобная модель в наличии Дворца Питомцев без предзаказа, и она должна была соблазнить тебя проводить время в определенном месте. Мы поместили этот предмет перед окном, в наиболее освещенное место. Все твои потребности были удовлетворены.  
Келеле мурчит и помахивает хвостом туда-сюда, будто слова Спока ее развлекают.  
– Ниота объяснила, что большинство кошек не прогуливаются, используя поводки, предназначенные для маленьких собак, даже несмотря на чрезмерное количество анекдотических видеодоказательств. Признаюсь честно, я не ожидал, насколько много персонального видео сосредоточено на прогуливающихся кошках, а так же иной их ежедневной деятельности, включая нелогичные нападения на людей…  
Келеле потягивается и мурлыкает.  
– Если я соглашусь провести некоторое количество времени, демонстрируя ложные выпады в твою сторону, держа искусственное перо на палочке перед тобой и отдергивая его в последнюю секунду, ты позволишь мне продолжить мою работу?  
Спок начинает удивляться – может быть, особенно яркая нелогичность Ниоты передалась и ему? Однако Келеле, кажется, не только понимает, но и соглашается на его условия. Она встает и прыгает на колени Спока, мурлыкает и толкает головой в бок.  
Спок вздыхает, пока рядом нет никого, кто мог бы его увидеть. Он мог бы запереть кошку в спальне, но плохо бы себя чувствовал из-за этого. Он хочет, чтобы Ниота была здесь, так, по крайней мере, он мог бы передать ей животное и не стал бы торговаться. Келеле смотрит на Спока, поднимается на задние лапы, упираясь передними ему в грудь, и потягивается. Он проводит ладонью по ее спине – это приятно, когда она выгибает спину от его прикосновения, и касается хвостом его руки.  
– Гладкость твоего меха и окраска стали эстетически приятны после того, как мы удалили грязь и пыль, – говорит Спок. Келеле лижет шершавым языком его запястье, и Спок чувствует, как уголки его рта подрагивают. – Думаю, я пообещал тебе несколько минут легкомысленного времяпрепровождения с искусственным пером.  
Он встает, держа котенка в одной руке, и подходит к «территории Келеле» в комнате.  
Смотреть на то, как Келеле прыгает и подскакивает за пером неожиданно успокаивающе. Он способен вычислить математические уравнения, сопровождающие сокращение и растяжение ее мышц, в то время как Келеле пригибается к полу и делает выпады вперед. Может быть, иметь с ней дело – не так и ужасно, не так уж и плохо, что она временно стала частью его дома. Уже прошли годы с того времени, как Спок общался с животным, и кошки являются довольно самодостаточными, когда не требуют внимания.  
Его раздражение, формирующееся фоном к проверке заданий, постепенно спадает, и Спок позволяет себе присоединиться к Келеле на полу. Так он может манипулировать игрушкой-пером с большей ловкостью.  
До тех пор, пока он не слышит звук открывающейся двери и громкое всхлипывание. Спок тут же вскакивает на ноги.  
– Ниота, что случилось? – он бросается проверять ее травмы.  
Лицо у нее слегка бледное, а глаза красные.  
– Я в порядке, Спок. Все хорошо, физически со мной все нормально, – она обнимает его и прижимается лицом к груди.  
– Пожалуйста, _ashayam,_ тогда скажи мне, что тебя беспокоит, – бормочет Спок. Он гладит ее рукой по спине, поднимаясь вверх до затылка, и через контакт кожи получает всплеск ее мыслей и эмоции.  
Ох.  
У Келеле есть дом.  
– Когда я проверила свой комм, то увидела сообщение. У нее есть семья, которая занималась поисками. Они и надеяться перестали, что найдут, потому что не успели позаботиться о чипе-локаторе, – всхлипывает Ниота. – Одна из курсантов-первогодок признала Келеле на электронном флаере и поняла, что это котенок ее племянницы.  
– Мне жаль, – говорит Спок и не находит больше слов, чтобы выразить свои настоящие чувства – впервые с начала этого приключения.  
– Да, и мне тоже, – Ниота шмыгает носом и вытирает глаза. – Я должна отнести ее и передать хозяевам в парке Миссии Долорес.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я сопровождал тебя? – предлагает Спок, отпуская ее. Ниота качает головой, оставляет свою сумку и тянется к Келеле.  
– Что ж, Келеле, похоже, ты все-таки потерялась. Конечно, Келеле даже не твое имя, но я не знаю, какое бы подошло тебе лучше, – бормочет Ниота в пушистый мех, прижимаясь к котенку лицом. Келеле громко мурлычет и тыкается мордочкой в нос и щеки Ниоты.  
– Ты хочешь избавиться от предметов, которые купила для Келеле? – Спок считает, что это была пустая трата кредитов, но теперь понятия не имеет, что делать дальше.  
Ниота качает головой:  
– Нет, я собираюсь отдать их семье. Семье Чжио, – быстро поправляет она. – Оказывается, Келеле пропала, когда ей было всего несколько дней. Она выбралась за дверь вместе с кем-то из своих братьев или сестер и, конечно же, сразу заблудилась.  
– Мы наткнулись на нее по счастливой случайности, – признает Спок. Ему не нравится сама мысль о том, что Келеле могла погибнуть, если бы они не нашли ее – от голода, в полном одиночестве, испуганная.  
– Согласна.  
Хотя казалось, что вещей у Келеле было очень много, Спок смотрит на опустевшую «территорию Келеле», которую они разобрали меньше чем за две минуты и сложили все в два бумажных пакета. Пакеты не очень тяжелые, но с котенком на руках…  
– Ниота, ты уверена, что не хочешь, чтобы я сопровождал тебя?  
Она снова качает головой и неловко подхватывает пакеты, поднимая Келеле другой рукой.  
– Я скоро, – бормочет она и выскакивает за дверь.  
Спок оглядывается вокруг и вздыхает. Гостиная выглядит немного покинутой без вещей Келеле. А еще в квартире очень тихо, и Спок мог бы вернуться к своей работе без угрозы, что его снова прервут. Он идет и садится за стол, но через двадцать минут понимает, что инстинктивно ждет вторжения Келеле.  
Он хватает китель и выходит на улицу.  
Дорога до парка Миссии Долорес занимает всего десять минут. Парк большой, и Спок не уверен, что сумеет найти Ниоту вовремя, а потом слышит счастливое мяуканье Келеле и идет на звук. Войдя в парк и свернув на первую тропинку, он видит их: молодая китайская пара и их дочка в инвалидной коляске. Спок неуверенно притормаживает.  
Женщина активно благодарит Ниоту, в то время как Келеле скачет по девочке на кресле, то вспрыгивая ей на плечи, то соскакивая на колени, то касаясь ее лица своим носом.  
И животное и девочка выглядят абсолютно счастливыми, понимает Спок.  
Ниота пожимает руки женщине и приседает, чтобы сказать пару слов девчушке. Она гладит Келеле, и та сворачивается на коленях у девочки. А потом семья уходит и уносит с собой вещи Келеле в пакетах и саму Келеле тоже.  
Взгляд Спока возвращается к Ниоте, он смотрит, как она тяжело оседает на скамейку в парке и, судя по всему, плачет. Спок наблюдает две минуты и десять секунд до тех пор, пока удивление не становится преобладающим: если Ниота переживает так сильно, что испытывает сильную физиологическую реакцию, то не проще ли вернуться и сделать то, что она делает, в уединении его квартиры?  
Спок подходит ближе, за восемь шагов пересекая разделяющее их пространство, и становится рядом со скамейкой.  
– Ниота?..  
Она дергается и выдыхает ругательство.  
– Спок, ты меня напугал. Что… что ты здесь делаешь? – выражение ее лица становится смущенным и обеспокоенным.  
Он садится рядом с ней и берет ее руку в свои.  
– После твоего ухода я понял, что не попрощался с Келеле должным образом, – говорит он. – Я хотел сделать это. А потом я подумал, что мы могли бы оставить ее.  
Ниота улыбается сквозь слезы:  
– Правда?..  
Спок кивает и сжимает ее пальцы. Он может чувствовать тень счастья и облегчения.  
– Мы не смогли бы в любом случае. Мы очень заняты, и она мешала тебе работать, – говорит Ниота и опускает голову на плечо Спока.  
– Я мог бы пойти на компромисс.  
Ниота кивает и улыбается:  
– Я была уверена, что ты сможешь, – бормочет она. – К сожалению, дело не только в этом. Келеле – служебная кошка, ее будут тренировать для обнаружения приступов. Эта маленькая девочка, Мейронг, она больна эпилепсией, и у нее деформирован позвоночник. Мать Келеле в настоящее время предупреждает семью Чжио мяуканьем, когда у дочери начинается приступ. Оказывается, этот звук, своеобразное мурлыканье, он передается по наследству. Им понравилось имя, которое я дала, и то, что оно означает, так что они продолжат называть ее Келеле. Разве не здорово?..  
– Разумеется, – соглашается Спок и гладит Ниоту по руке. – Она была не для нас, _k’diwa._  
– Да, не была.  
– Могу я спросить тебя кое о чем?  
– Конечно, Спок.  
– Я видел, как ты плакала. Почему ты не вернулась в квартиру, если была в состоянии такого эмоционального стресса?  
Ниота теребит край его кителя.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я плачу, – говорит она с тихим смешком.  
– Ты считаешь, что я буду хуже думать о тебе, если узнаю о твоих эмоциях? – спрашивает Спок.  
– Нет, не совсем… Я просто знаю, что эмоции могут подавлять тебя, и я уважаю этот факт. Ты ничего не мог поделать с Келеле, так что… – она пожимает плечами и громко вздыхает. – Я подумала, что ты бы счел мой эмоциональный выброс непропорциональным тому времени, что мы провели с кошкой.  
Спок осознает – ее слова как нельзя лучше выражают его мысли по этому вопросу. Если бы Ниота родилась на Вулкане, ему бы не пришлось проходить через столько трудностей. Она бы знала, о чем он думает, все и сразу.  
Спок с нетерпением ждет того дня, когда они будут связаны друг с другом, хотя он до сих пор и не говорил с Ниотой об этом.  
– Ниота, с моей любовью приходит и мое уважение. Я осознаю, что как человек ты имеешь необходимые эмоциональные потребности, которые могут не совпадать с моими. Я не считаю их неправильными только потому, что не могу понять. Я не хочу, чтобы ты была кем-то другим кроме себя собой, эмоциональной или нет. Я стремлюсь познавать и любить все аспекты твоей личности. Включая и твои эмоции, разумеется.  
Он чувствует ее счастье и любовь, когда Ниота прижимает ладонь к ладони Спока, складывая пальцы в _ozh'esta._  
– Спасибо за то, что ты такой, Спок, – шепчет Ниота.  
– Я бы сказал «пожалуйста», но это означало бы, что я могу быть еще кем-то кроме себя, – отвечает он. Губы Ниоты дергаются, когда она пытается скрыть смех.  
– Пойдем домой. Солнце скоро сядет, и станет прохладно, – она встает и тянется к руке Спока, чтобы опереться.  
Он подставляет ей локоть и размышляет над тем, насколько внимательна и заботлива Ниота, и что, возможно, если его логика имеет смысл, то наступит день, когда у них будет своя семья. Возможно, сын или дочь с острыми ушами Спока, улыбкой Ниоты и глазами Аманды. Об этом чрезвычайно приятно мечтать.  
Но сначала, думает Спок, сопровождая Ниоту к станции метро, сначала они заведут кошку.


End file.
